Behind the scenes
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Co writing with Mondlerfan101 Monica and Chandler are in a movie together. How hard is it to be in a relationship with the media around?
1. meeting and drinking

Monica walked into her mansion after her premier for her horror movie that she had just finished directing. She loved her mansion. There was a large living room, dining room, and kitchen and then upstairs is where there were the five bathrooms and seven bedrooms. In her room, there was a balcony that she loved going out on. The back yard had a garden, a huge pool and even a hot tub. She brought her suit cases upstairs and began unpacking. Her phone started ringing. Seeing that it was Ross, she answered it.

"Is Rachel having the baby yet?" Monica asked when she answered.

Ross and Rachel had been married for a year and she was scheduled to have their first born any day now.

Ross smiled. "No not yet. Are you home? We were wanting to come over."

"Yeah come on over." She loved having people over.

"So what's up?" She asked when they got there. She got iced tea for the three of them.

"Ugh still pregnant." Rachel groaned.

Ross took Rachel's hand and held it. "That's not why we're here though. I was supposed to start shooting my movie months ago. Things got delayed and I am supposed to start in two weeks. With Rachel due any day now, I can't start such a big project with directing a movie. So I was wondering if you would take over for me."

Monica smiled widely. "Oh yes. A thousand times yes."

Ross chuckled. "Great. Everyone's been casted." He handed her a list.

Her eyes got wide. "Chandler Bing is in it? I'm a huge fan."

"He feels the same." Ross smiled. "Not only is Chandler staring in it, he also wrote it a couple years ago which is awesome."

Monica nodded and looked over the script. "I would love to meet with him to go over everything."

"Sure." Ross wrote down Chandler's number.

"We should get going though." Ross hugged Monica then helped Rachel up.

Monica rubbed Rachel's large stomach. "When is the baby due?"

"February 7th." Rachel told her.

"That's tomorrow." Ross smiled.

When they left, Monica called Chandler so they could get started. She invited him to come over and gave him the code to get in her gate.

"It's very nice to meet you." Monica said when Chandler walked in.

"Likewise." He shook her hand. "You have a lovely home." He said, his eyes looking around the room.

"Thank you. Have a seat." She led him into the living room. "Do you want a beer?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She got each of them one.

"You drink?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have a beer once in a while." She grabbed the script and started looking it over with him.

They started going over the details of the movie. When he was done with his beer, Chandler walked into the kitchen to throw it away. "You have a margarita machine."

Monica walked into the kitchen. "Yes with one of each flavor. Do you want one?"

"Yeah, that's awesome." He said and sat on the bar stool.

"What flavor?" She asked.

"Surprise me." He winked. "I like them all."

She put the ingredients in and started it. She made them and they sat by the pool to drink them.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"24. You?" She put her sunglasses on.

"26." He put his sunglasses in as well.

Before they knew it, they were both quite drunk which wasn't the plan for the day. Not at all. Monica stood up to take her and Chandler's glasses to the sink. She went to get the glasses but stumbled onto Chandler's lap instead causing both of them to laugh.

"Wow you have beautiful eyes." He said, looking at them. He noticed earlier but being drunk gave him more courage.

She smiled and slightly blushed. "Thank you."

Without thinking, Chandler pressed his lips against hers firmly. To his surprise, she kissed him back and deepened it. While they kissed, Monica put her hands on his chest and he put her hands on his lower back. They made out for several minutes like they had knew each other forever. They kept going for a while until Monica pulled back.

"How are you getting home? You can't drive." She pointed out considering they were both drunk.

He reached on the table for his IPhone. "I'll call Joey."

The next day, Monica woke up with the worst headache. It had been years since she had a hangover. She got up and made a pot of coffee when she remembered what had happened. "Oh no I made out with Chandler." She knew telling Ross about this wasn't a good idea she thought when she saw a text from him on her IPhone, asking how it went yesterday. She simply replied, it went good.

At Chandler's house, he got himself a glass of juice and took an aspirin for his headache. He took it and froze. "I kissed the woman I am going to be working with for months. I kissed Monica." He couldn't help but smile.


	2. a secret

Thank you so much for reviewing!

Ross stood on the set of his new movie as he waited for all the actors and crew members to show up. Rachel was at home and was suppose to text him if she needed anything. He had his pager ready in case she rang.

Monica drove down the street that they were to be shooting on. She saw all the cameras and mics set up and ready to go. There was just one thing missing. Paparazzi. Ross told them that he was going to have body guards and security watching along the set to be sure that their new movie was not disturbed. Both Chandler and Monica were thankful for that relief.

Parking her Porsche she climbed out grabbing only her sunglasses and phone. Since they were reading lines, getting acquainted and maybe starting to shoot all outside today, she didn't need anything else. The set inside was being remodeled and painted for Ross' particular movie but because of the amount due they weren't able to finish in time.

"Ms. Geller, you are wanted by your brother." The set director informed "I was to message him right when you got here."

Monica nodded "Okay, I'll go see him right now."

Ross looked over to find his baby sister heading his way.

"You're late."

Monica stopped walking once she got to his side "No one else is here." She pointed out

"They're late too." He wrote a memory note down on his clipboard to remind himself to have everyone meet sooner so it would seem like they were on time for when they arrive late.

Bringing her sunglasses to sit on top her head she took a deep breath "Rach still pregnant?"

Ross nodded

"You need to relax. She'll call you when she has the baby." She tried to calm him

"I know. It's just my first." He finally looked over at Monica "I'm just nervous I won't be a great dad."

"You are going to an amazing dad." Monica assured him

When they heard a car click to lock they both looked over to find the other star of the movie walk their way.

Chandler had his sunglasses covering his eyes so they were tinted for others to see. All morning he has been hurrying around so he could get to the set in time to talk to Monica before everyone else showed up. Thank God to him, he made it.

"Mr. Bing, you are wanted-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." He knew he was wanted once Ross texted him twenty times in the last hour. He was just focused on talking to Monica about their kiss last night.

"You're late."

Chandler looked around to find only a couple people there. And they were all the extras.

"Mon, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah-" She started to walk towards him when Ross stopped her

"Where do you think you two are going? We are about to start."

"It will only take a minute." Chandler told Ross, pulling Monica with him before he had a chance to stop them again.

They walked around the set to the back ally before they came to a halt and stopped in front of each other.

"Is this about the kiss?" Monica spoke up

Chandler sighed as he looked into her baby blue eyes.

Monica shook her head, she knew it was a mistake. "Are things going to be awkward between us now? Because we haven't started shooting yet, I can back out now."

"No, no." He took ahold of her hand "I want to do this with you." He paused looking down at her perfectly manicured nails "I like you and I want to try this."

Monica tried to hid her grin. "Are you sure? What about the tabloids and the movie. What if it doesn't work and things get hard. I don't think I could do that love scene on page 62 with you if we are fighting."

He smiled and leaned in for a much needed kiss "This will work." He closed the gap as his lips came in contact with hers. "We just have to keep it a secret."

She broke away "A secret?"

He nodded "It's like not telling anyone but for a very long time."

She rolled her eyes and smiled "I know what a secret is." She held his hand tighter "This means we can't be an actual couple in public or have dates."

"We can do it. It's just for a few months. Until we're ready for the world to know." He told her "It could be exciting. Sneaking around."

They wanted to be together but they didn't want the paparazzi to bombard them all at once and get frustrated to the point where they get bad reviews with ex's and they start to fight over stupid things.

This was going to work. It was going to be their little secret. Almost like...it was behind the scenes.

Please review!


	3. so close

Thank you for reviewing

It had been a week since Monica and Chandler decided to keep their relationship a secret and doing the movie was going smoothly. Monica felt bad for Rachel, she was 3 weeks past her due date and absolutely miserable.

Chandler came over and kissed Monica sweetly on the lips. "I have been wanting to do that since we started shooting this morning." He rubbed her arms.

Monica smiled. "I love being in a secret relationship but it isn't easy." She rubbed his chest.

He got her hair out of her face. "It's worth it though. Don't you think?"

She nodded. "Very." She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Do you want to sleep over tonight?" It would be their first night together. He would always go home once it got dark out.

"Oh yeah." He rubbed her back. "I can't leave now though to get clothes. There are paparazzi outside of your house."

"Just leave really early and go to your place to get changed before we go to the set." She played with his shirt buttons.

He picked her up like a baby. "Sounds like a plan." He carried her upstairs since it was 10 and they had to be up at 6. He laid her on the bed. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and pulled him down on her. They were kissing and when her phone rang, Chandler moved to her neck.

Monica answered it and rested her other hand on Chandler's back.

"What's up Ross?" She asked, trying to not make any noises from what Chandler was doing.

"Rachel and I are on the way to the hospital. She's having the baby." Ross said happily.

"Ok Ross see you there." She said.

"Oh and maybe you can get a hold of Chandler. He's not answering." Ross said.

"Ok." She hung up. She really wanted to continue but stopped Chandler. "We need to go to the hospital. Rachel's in labor."

Chandler groaned. "Don't first babies take a while?" He asked.

Monica smiled, feeling Chandler against her leg and knowing it would just be cruel to make him stop now. "I told Ross we would come right now."

He rolled over on his back.

Monica leaned over him and placed kisses down his chest and stomach. "Can we take a rain check?"

He touched her cheek. "Ok, you're lucky this is for your brother and sister in law." He joked.

They quickly got dressed and went to the hospital.

They walked in and saw her parents in the waiting room.

"Any baby yet?" Monica asked and hugged her parents.

"Not yet." Jack said.

They all sat there, waiting for the new arrival to be there. And of course it was on the TV that Ross and Rachel Geller were having their baby now.

After waiting for 5 hours, the baby was born.

"What's her name?" Monica asked as she held her new baby niece.

"Emma." Rachel smiled.

After seeing the baby, Monica and Chandler went back to her place. They had to get up in 3 hours to go to the movie set. Monica was directing for the day considering that Ross would be with his wife and brand new baby.

The alarm went off and Chandler kissed Monica to wake her up.

"Ugh I need more sleep." She said groggy.

He played with her long black hair. "I know baby but we need to get up."

She rolled over away from him and he slapped her butt. "Get up and I'll make coffee."

Chandler went down stairs to make coffee and Monica got up and got ready for the day.

Chandler handed Monica a cup of coffee when she walked into the kitchen. "Can we do our rain check tonight?" He winked.

She giggled. "Sure."

He kissed her two times. "I need to go get clothes on so I am not showing up in the same clothes as yesterday."

"I'll see you there." She smiled.

Monica got there a couple minutes after Chandler did. She couldn't help but notice one of the extras flirting with him. She couldn't even say anything since they were supposed to be a secret. She walked over to them anyway.

"Stacy they need you in make-up." She said and Stacy walked away after winking at Chandler.

Chandler smiled, knowing that Monica was jealous and motioned for her to go in her dressing room. They walked in and he shut the door.

"It's cute that you got jealous." He smiled.

"I didn't." She said blushing a little. She never got jealous so why now?

He rubbed her arms. "You did. It's cute." He leaned over and sweetly kissed her in a way that showed her that he was all hers. "See you tonight."

She nodded and couldn't stop smiling after he walked out


	4. A romantic night

**Thank you for reviewing**

That night Chandler was getting ready for his date with Monica. He had it all planned out. He was going to make them a stake dinner with seasoned potatoes, then for dessert he made chocolate covered strawberrys with a siding of a rich tasting wine that he bought just a few hours before along with a dozen roses.

Grabbing his suit jacket, the keys and the bag full of food he locked the house up and got in his car.

Monica was getting everything ready at well. It was late and she had on her sparkly red dress that went down to her knees and black high heels to go with it. She even made sure she had her sexy lingerie that showed just enough cleavage to make any guys balls jump, ready in the bathroom. She lit some candles and spread them throughout the house. With soft music playing on the stereo and her perfume that she bought just for this night sprayed on her neck. Now all she needed was for Chandler to arrive.

He circled her house for the third time. There were paparazzi everywhere and he couldn't get in without them seeing him. He took out his phone and called up a number.

Monica looked at the number on her caller ID. She smiled as she answered "Hey, I'm half naked and about drunk." She mixed her wine in her hand "Now all I need is a man here." She said seductively.

Chandler swallowed hard before trying to reply "Babe, I can't get in. They are everywhere."

Monica walked over to her window "Why don't you come in the back?" She said looking through the blinds to where a few cars sat with camera equipment.

"Is that a sex joke?" He teased wondering if she was that hot already.

Monica chuckled "Shut up." She stood up straight and went to unlock the back door.

Chandler hung up then went around back to find only one guy standing there. He parked his car down the street and waited. He looked out to see the guy staring in his direction. Chandler grabbed his phone, the food, sunglasses and baseball cap that was in the back seat.

Climbing out he heard him talk "Where have you been? And where is your camera?"

"Lost it when taking pictures of John Pedro." Chandler coughed as he tried to disguise his voice "Don't mess with him." He walked past

"Where are you going?" He asked watching chandler walk away.

"Wait," He turned around "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"A Crispy Cream truck crashed on Madison. Donuts, everywhere."

"No way!" He ran past Chandler and down the street.

Waiting until he was out of sight, Chandler then hurried to the back door of Monica's place.

Monica heard the back door open with Chandler appearing the next second. "Hey." She smiled walking up to give him a kiss

Chandler returned it with much pleasure. "I got food." He set the bag on the table and took out everything. The wine, stakes, potatoes and strawberrys.

"So what is the chef going to make me tonight?" Monica asked rubbing circles on Chandler's back

"Well," He smiled "I was thinking we drink a little wine." He popped the cork and got two glasses down before pouring them each some. "Then we light up the grill and fry us some horse."

A little while later Chandler was at the grill with a glass in his hand and Monica in the other. His suit jacket was hung over the porch swing as it was completely abandoned once Monica took it off of him, thinking he was too hot. He smirked and returned with saying she was pretty smoking hot too.

Monica got a little shiver from the blowing wind.

Chandler glanced behind him to where she was standing "Are you getting cold?"

She crossed her arms "Just a little."

He put the spatula down and went to grab his jacket. "Here." He wrapped it around her shoulders before kissing her on the cheek."Better?"

She nodded "Thank you."

He leaned in for another quick kiss before focusing on dinner.

After they ate they ignored the dishes as Chandler tried to feed Monica strawberrys, romantically.

She laughed as the big strawberry was too big to fit in her mouth but Chandler still managed to try and shove it in. She took a bit and took the rest out. "None of this is becoming romantic." She giggled when seeing that he still had chocolate on the side of his mouth from when she feed him one.

When they were down to the final strawberry they waited for the other one to eat it "You have it." Chandler said

Monica shook her head "I've already had three. It's yours."

"How about we split it."

Monica cocked her head, feeling that they really didn't need to do that.

"Come on, you take one side and I'll take the other."

"Chandler-"

"We are going to make something look romantic on this date." He leaned in with the strawberry at his lips as Monica took the other half into her mouth.

When the last strawberry was gone Chandler swallowed before kissing her neck. "You smell incredible." He commented

Monica rested her hand on the back of his head as he leaned her back against the couch. "Wait." She stopped her

Chandler pulled away, he was afraid of this "It's too soon, isn't it?" He stood up

"No, I just want to do this right." She looked down at the white couch they were just sitting on "And I don't think my sofa is the way to go."

He smiled

"Let me just go freshen up." She leaned it to give him a quick peck before disappearing in the bathroom.

Chandler walked around to her bedroom where he threw off his shoes. Tonight was the night.

Monica came out a few minutes later and leaned against the door frame. "What do you think?"

Chandler looked over and his mouth dropped open.

She smiled, proud of herself "I still got it." She walked over to where he stood.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer.

Chandler closed the final two inches that were left between them and kissed her.

Soon they found themselves tangled up in bed while frantically undressing each other.

Monica tried to pull his tie off but got it stuck in his mouth. She laughed as he took his hands off her dress and helped her with undressing him first.

Left in their underwear, he straddled her and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Arching her back as he kissed her neck she let out a moan of pleasure. Chandler's hands found the back of her bra and unhooked it in one swift motion. Monica broke away and slipped it off for him.

As Chandler stood there to admire her beauty Monica was getting impatient. "You look beautiful."

She sighed and propped herself up on her elbows "Are we lacking or loving?"

"We're loving." He climbed on top of her where he spent most of the night until the sun rose the next morning.


	5. enjoy each other

Monica and Chandler's relationship was still a secret so their dates were still at her place and so were their countless number of sleep overs. They both were really happy and enjoying being with one another.

Chandler had been gone for a couple days. He was gone in New York to do a few interviews. He had really missed Monica and couldn't wait to see her. He parked his car in front of her large house and used his key to unlock the door. He was glad there were no paparazzi there today.

To his surprise, she wasn't anywhere to be found down stairs. So then he went upstairs. Her bedroom door was shut so he slowly opened it and saw his girlfriend sleeping so peacefully in her black silk night gown that he loved her in. He walked in her room, took his shoes off and climbed into her bed. He got her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered as he rubbed her soft cheek.

Her eyes opened and she instantly smiled when she saw him.

"I missed that smile." He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him. "What's wrong?" He asked with a confused look on his face. She had never rejected a kiss from him before and he didn't know why she would now.

She touched his arm. "I wasn't feeling good last night and earlier this morning I woke up with a cold."

He frowned. "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

And he did, he made her soup, hot tea, gave her medicine until she was better. They were almost done with the movie and she couldn't wait to get back.

"How are you feeling angel?" He asked one day when he came over.

"So much and now I can finally do this." She jumped in his arms. "I missed you."

He was rubbing her back as he held her. "I missed you too my darling." He kissed her and soon the kiss was deepening until they were on Monica's couch. She closed her eyes while he kissed her neck. They made out on the couch until it was time to go to the set.

"Aw my niece is getting so big." Monica cooed while she held Emma.

"I can't wait for you to have one." Rachel smiled causing Chandler to almost choke on his coffee.

Emma started crying so Rachel took her to go feed her.

"What was that about?" Monica asked referring to the fact that he almost choked on his coffee.

Before Chandler could respond, the break was over and it was back to shooting.

Later at her place, Monica brought it up again while they laid in the hammock together. Monica laid on him and his arms were wrapped around her small body.

"The reason why is that the idea of kids really freaks me out." He said.

She frowned. "Why is that?" She had always wanted to be a mother.

He shrugged. "Just the idea of being responsible for another human being. I guess I would have a kid one day but it's not something I dream about or anything."

She nodded. She had no idea he felt this way and she really didn't want to keep talking about it. She didn't want their first fight to be about having kids.

When Monica was silent, Chandler knew that Monica wasn't satisfied with his answers.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah but I love the idea of having kids. I just didn't know you felt that way." She said.

He continued to rub her arms. "It's not that I don't want to have kids. If the opportunity ever presented itself, I would be all for it." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "With you of course."

She kissed him again. "So I bought a little something while you were away."

"What?" He was intrigued.

She stands up and holds his hand all the way to her room then has him sit on the bed.

She hurries to her bathroom and gets on red lingerie she bought along with panty hose and high heels. Then she put on make – up, did her hair and her hair. She looked in the mirror one last time then opened the door.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Wow." That was all he could get out. He had so much he wanted to say but he couldn't get the words to flow.

She smiled and got on him when he laid down.

He slowly felt her up the front. Then they started kissing and stayed in her room for the rest of the night


	6. Ross finds out

**Thank you for reviewing!**

A new born baby can be tough to take care of. Expectualy if you are beginner parents like Ross and Rachel. Their time with each other has been rough meaning each moment they have they are either covered in spit up, changing a dirty diaper or even caught up at work that by the time they reach home the other is already asleep.

Their busy schedules have come to Ross carrying a baby on his chest in a sling while directing his new movie, with Rachel working at Ralph Lauren. Monica loved her new niece Emma and she really loved spending time with her. Which is why she has offered to babysit a couple times a week so that they can get some alone time and go out on the town to rekindle their love.

With Emma on her hands and the parents in and out of her house, Chandler was hardly over. He was too afraid if they got caught Ross would freak out and possibly throw some things. Something both of them wanted to avoid for the time being.

It was another day of shooting when Chandler felt a strong urge to kiss Monica. He knew she just got in and was currently in her dressing room getting ready for their first take that day.

He made his way down the hall, passing a few crew members on the way, until he stopped in front of her door. "Knock, Knock." He said in a deep voice "We are ready for you on set Ms. Geller." He tried to keep his grin under control. He knew she hated to be rushed this early in the morning.

Just a few days back he had slept over at her house and it was almost nine when he got impatient of watching her sleep for the past 20 minutes. So he woke her up to eat breakfast that he had prepared for her around eight-thirty. Monica groaned and tried to go back to sleep but Chandler wouldn't take it as he kept on giving her butterfly kisses down her body. Of course that got her giggling and moving. But that night when she fell asleep earlier he learned his lesson to never rush her in the morning again. Which after a while he was fine with because he loved watching her sleep.

Monica was confused, she had at least another five minutes when someone started knocking "Look-"

She was cut off when Chandler kissed her as soon as the door swung open.

"Mmm." She moaned as he pushed her backwards into the room

Monica broke away to breath "What was that for?" She asked

He smiled "I just missed you." He closed the gap once again

The kiss was getting hungry yet passionate, moving yet eager.

"Hey Mon, could you watch Emma while-" Ross walked in with Emma in his arms. Right as he looked up to find his little sister making out with Chandler, his words stopped and his head started spinning.

Breaking away, Chandler turned around to find Ross eyeing him with fiery.

There were no words spoken, just Ross staring at the two of them.

"Ross, please say something." Monica tried to keep him calm and not pounding on her boyfriend.

He unhooked the sling from around his body "Can you hold Emma for a moment?" He asked

Monica shook her head "No," She stepped back knowing that if she did he would be chasing Chandler and that was something she didn't need right now. "Just say what you need to say."

"What I need to say I can't say in front of my daughter." He replied then shook his head in disbelief "How? Or better yet, when?"

She looked up at Chandler as he was the first one to speak "It happened about a month ago."

"A month!" He shouted

"Ross." Monica tired to shh him

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way...and with Emma." He motioned to the sleeping baby "But I love her." He wrapped his arm around Monica's shoulder

Ross looked from one to the other "You love each other?"

They nodded "This is the happiest I've been. In a long time."

He was still shocked "Does anybody else know?"

"No. Just you." Chandler smiled glad he have a little bit of the weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Not even Rachel?" He looked at his sister

"No." Monica said with a small smile "But if you don't mind, we kind of want to keep this on the down low. Away from the press."

He nodded, understanding. "Rachel can't keep secrets very well."

"We know." They laughed and when they saw him crack a smile they had a feeling he was going to be ok.

Looking at the time, Ross knew that if they didn't get a move on it they were going to miss the angle the sun was to be at for when they shot the mid-afternoon scene in the park. But he still needed to hurry down to lighting so they didn't have any glare on the camera. "Mon, do you think you could watch Emma really fast while I run down to the Control Booth?" He started to unwrap her again

"Yeah." Monica untangled her arm from around Chandler to take the baby from Ross. "Wow, somebody stinky ha? Did you stink on daddy?" She cooed as she rocked Emma back and forth while Ross set the diaper bag on the floor for her.

"Thanks."

Chandler smiled. He loved seeing his girlfriend around children. It was like she was a whole nother person that he fell in love with.

"And Chandler, could I speak to you for a minute?" Ross asked

"Yeah." He followed him out of the room

They stopped in the hall and faced each other

"There is an interview Sunday for you and Mon to attend. It's at ten so it's not going to be big but a few hundred will be there. They are just going to ask you a few questions about your characters in the movie and some scenes that you might have found fun to shoot or hard to do. They asked me to bring a clip of one of your scenes together."

"Which one did you show them?"

"Well, I didn't know you two were going out so I didn't think it was a big deal. But I showed them the one that had you both in bed and well..." He paused

"You showed them the sex scene?"

"It wasn't a sex scene. You two weren't shown having sex."

"But it was with us in just our underwear in bed with each other."

"Yeah."

Chandler sighed "So are they going to question that?"

"I don't know. Probably." He said "I just wanted to give you a little heads up. If you don't want anyone to know about the two of you don't answer like it was the best scene to make. Answer like it was awkward."

Chandler nodded "Okay, I can do that." He peeked into the dressing room where Monica was sitting on the couch with Emma lying down in front of her. She was all giggly and smiling as her aunt tickled her. He wasn't sure he could hide his love for her in front of an audience.


	7. on tv

Thank you for reviewing

Chandler smiled at Monica as they waited that Saturday to be called out on the stage to start their interview. "Don't be nervous. It's going to be ok." Truthfully, he was nervous as well. He had to show that he didn't have strong feelings for her so no one would find out about them.

She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now and for him to hold her. "Is it that obvious that I'm nervous?" She was trying to remember what Chandler had told her about acting like the scene wasn't fun to shoot but that it was awkward.

They both had fun with it though.

He chuckled. "Yes."

When they heard their names being called, they walked out on the stage. It was their first interview for the movie.

"Let's talk about your love scene in your new movie 'A love like ours'." She said. Her name was Nicole and she worked for Access Hollywood.

"We are almost done shooting and it will be out for Christmas." Monica said, starting to calm down some.

"Now let's talk about the love scene that our viewers saw right before you came out. In this scene, the two of you were in bed together for the first time. Monica it showed you in your bra and underwear. And Chandler it showed you in briefs. You were making out. The chemistry that the two of you have is just amazing. Please tell us about that and about how it was shooting that scene with each other." She said.

Chandler spoke first this time. "Before we started shooting, I met Monica and we would read lines together. We became friends and that's probably where the good chemistry comes from. The scene, was actually awkward to shoot. We were practically n*** and kissing. I never pictured doing that with my friend."

Monica nodded, thinking he handled that very well. "Yeah, with being his friend, it was really strange kissing him. Especially a love scene."

Nicole chuckled. "Well you are both great actors because it looked like you two were quite comfortable with each other."

Chandler and Monica smiled, saying thank you. They really didn't know what to say. They didn't want to accidently reveal anything that they weren't ready to share with the world.

After the interview was over, Monica and Chandler went back to her place. He sat with her on the couch and was giving her a massage and she rested her hands on his legs.

"Do you think we handled that well?" She asked.

He moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck. "I think we did." He moved to the side of her neck. "At least now that your brother knows, that's one less person that we have to hide our relationship from."

She turned around on the couch to face him. "Yeah that makes me happy." She said closing the gap between them once again. "Mm." She moaned as the kiss deepened. She put her legs on him and he grabbed her back, pulling her closer so that their bodies were touching. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they made out romantically.

"Ok, just because I know about you two doesn't mean I want to see it." Ross said, once again walking in on them.

Monica rolled her eyes and got off of Chandler. "You could knock you know."

"I won't stay long. I watched the interview and I think the two of you did great." He said.

Monica smiled. "Thank you for stopping by to say that." She got up and tried getting him to go. "Just knock next time."

Ross frowned. "What's the rush?"

"Go home to your wife and baby. Chandler and I were kind of in the middle of something." She opened her front door.

Ross nodded. "Ok I get the hint."

When Ross walked out, she shut and locked her front door. She hurried back to Chandler. She got on him and he laid back on the couch, kissing her intensely once more.

He was kissing her neck as the clothes started flying off of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this on the couch?" He asked, remembering that she refused to the night they first slept together.

She was kissing his chest and stopped. "We haven't slept together because Ross didn't know and he was here all the time with Emma. Then when he knew, Rachel was here constantly so we haven't had sex in a while. I don't care where it happens at the moment." She said, needing the love from her boyfriend so bad right now.

He smiled. "Sounds good to me." He said, bringing her back to his lips once again.

"Do you want some dinner?" Chandler asked that evening as he held her on the couch.

"Yes but I don't feel like cooking." She smiled at him, hoping he would cook. He was a great cook.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll cook." He was about to get up when he heard their names come on the TV.

"Oh no." They both said at the same time.

There is was a picture of them leaving the interview. Chandler accidently gave Monica a kiss before they got in their own cars. They had no idea anyone saw. Apparently the paparazzi did.


	8. paparazzi

Thank you for reviewing it means so much to us!

Chandler just watched as their picture stayed on the TV screen. He had his arm wrapped around Monica comfortingly and she was leaning into him as they shared a loving kiss.

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands as he watched it on reply.

"Maybe the two stars weren't just lovers on the movie set, but behind the scenes as well. Ha, Jason?" The news women smiled

"What are we going to say to everyone now?" Monica started to worry, this was going to be all over the tabloids the next morning.

Chandler shook his head "We just have to come out." He told her "They already know, they just want us to confirm it now."

There was a brief silence before Chandler spoke again "Are you still hungry?"

She nodded as she took a shaky breath "A little bit."

"Hey." Chandler rubbed his thumb across her cheek "This doesn't change anything between us. No matter what happens, I still love you."

A reassuring smile came to her face "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"Now are you hungry?"

"Starving."

The next morning Chandler got up before Monica and went ahead and made breakfast for the both of them.

He was in the kitchen making his famous eggs when Monica came down with her robe on. "Hey cutie." He smiled

Monica walked over to him to give him a kiss "Good morning." She rested her hand on his back.

"Did you sleep well?"

She smiled "I always sleep well knowing you are next to me." She leaned over to kiss him again.

Monica quickly broke away when they heard a bang on the door.

Chandler continued cooking while Monica went to go see who it was.

"Chandler..."

He turned to where Monica stood at the window. Hurrying over he flipped one blind open to see the paparazzi lined up outside the door waiting for them to come out.

Chandler grabbed Monica and pulled her away from the window.

"What are we going to do?" She panicked. She was not ready to face everyone now.

"Mon, honey, you need to calm down." He rubbed his hands over hers "The kiss they saw could have been just a friendly kiss. They don't know."

Monica nodded "Okay."

"I'm going to go talk to them you stay here-" He started to pull away before Monica stopped him again

"You can't go out there. They are going to think we slept together."

"Babe, we did sleep together."

Monica chuckled "You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes

Chandler slipped his hand out of hers. "How about I just go tell them to leave."

She nodded as she took off her robe and handed it to Chandler to cover up with. He was just wearing a t-shirt and briefs.

Right as Chandler opened the front door the flashes of cameras came and everyone was calling his name.

"Chandler, is it true you and Ms. Geller are intimate? Chandler, how long have you and Ms. Geller been hiding this from the public? Chandler, are you two looking into a future together?"

He shook his head "You all need to leave. You are trespassing private property. So you might as well stop because you can't publish those pictures." He informed "You need to leave."

The flashes stopped but the questions kept firing at him.

"Were you two arranged for the parts in 'A Love Like Ours?' Is Monica pregnant? Are you planning on moving in together to support the baby?"

"What? No, there is no baby." He was starting to lose his patience with them and getting frustrated with all the questions. "Okay, you all need to leave now before I call the cops."

Monica waited inside as she heard the news again that morning. How did everything turn around so fast? Why weren't they more careful? And most importantly, will this ruin their relationship? She doesn't know what she will do without Chandler in her life.

Chandler walked back in the house a little frustrated at the moment as he tried to get back to his eggs "Now where were we on that breakfast." He smiled resuming his task in the kitchen.

Monica walked back over to the counter and sat down. "Do you think we made a big mistake?" She asked softly

Chandler looked up at her "No, I think it was better now than when we get married or have kids. This way it's not a total surprise when that happens." He turned off the burner and set two eggs on each plate.

Monica tried to suppress her grin but it wasn't possible "You think about stuff like that?"

He handed her her plate and nodded "Of course."


	9. no more hiding

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica was getting her stuff together once they were done shooting for the day. She turned around and smiled when she saw Chandler in the door way of her dressing room.

He walked up and kissed her. "Mm it sure is nice being able to openly kiss you."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I agree."

"Oh get a room." Ross said, not quite ready to see his friend and sister kissing off camera.

Monica giggled. 'Oh please, we have been hiding for so long."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Ross. "I think they're cute." She said and shut the door to Monica's dressing room to give the two privacy.

"So I was thinking. We have been dating for 4 months now and have yet to go on a date that wasn't in your house. Can I take you on a date Mon?" He smiled.

She smiled at him. "Yes."

"Then I will pick you up at 6 love." He kissed her cheek. He then took her hand and walked her out to her car just because he could without worrying.

She held his face and kissed him for several long seconds. "I love you." She smiled, happy that they no longer had to lie.

He smiled. "I love you too babe."

At home, Monica was getting ready for her date with Chandler after going shopping for a new outfit of course. She had a black dress that went a little above the knees and was low cut, black high heels, a diamond necklace with matching ear rings and her hair was down.

"Oh wow. Is that new?" Chandler said when he saw Monica.

She took the flowers he bought her and smelled them and smiled, proud of herself that she had that effect on him. "Yeah I just bought it." She put the flowers in a vase and then turned to face him with her back against the counter. "Are you ready?"

"One more thing." He walked up to her and held her hips, then kissed her lips sweetly. "You look stunning."

She felt butterflies in her stomach and put her arms around his neck. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

He smiled. "I ask myself that same thing every day."

He took her out for seafood on the pier, then they walked along the beach barefoot.

"I hope you're spending the night tonight." She told him as they walked hand in hand.

"Of course." He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her before putting her back done.

They laid in bed and he played with her hair while he admired her face. "I hope you had fun tonight."

She cuddled close to him. "I had such an amazing date with you."

"I just love that I can kiss you in public." He smiled.

The next morning, Monica woke up before Chandler did and decided she would make breakfast for him this time. She started making French toast when she felt two arms wrap around her body.

"Smells good." He said against her neck as he kissed it.

She smiled, wanting to kiss him. "If you don't stop, I will burn breakfast."

"I would rather have you for breakfast." He smirked.

She laughed and playfully pushed him away. "Stop."

He let go of her and rubbed her butt. "I will get us drinks." He got them and put them at the table where they were going to sit. He turned on the TV that was on the wall in the kitchen. "Oh gosh." He said.

Monica frowned and flipped the French toast. "What is it?"

"Mon, all the tabloids are saying you're pregnant." He wasn't able to take his eyes off what he was seeing on the TV.

She put the French toast on two plates, then came over to see what he was talking about. "Oh no it's on so many magazines."

He looked at her. "Are you pregnant?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, no I'm not."

"I'll fix this." He took his phone and called his publicist Joan. He explained to her what the tabloids were saying and how everyone was thinking Monica was pregnant. When Chandler was on the phone, Monica was getting text from everyone she knew asking if the baby rumors were in fact true.

"Ok Joan said she's going to make this go away." He said.

Monica let out a deep breath. "Great."

A couple hours later, Monica and Chandler were laying on the couch spending time with each other.

"Someone on behalf of Chandler Bing and Monica Geller have informed us that the pregnancy rumors are false. There is no baby yet for the couple but hopefully we hear wedding news soon." The broadcaster said and Monica turned the TV off.

"I hope this doesn't run you off." Monica said, referring to what they just heard on the TV.

Chandler rubbed her leg. "Of course not. Even if those pregnancy rumors were true, I would stay."

"You're sweet." She kissed his lips. "I like where this relationship is going."

She ran her fingers through her hair and took in the smell of his cologne when she kissed him once again. "I do too."


	10. moving up

That you for reviewing!

It's been six months since the day Monica and Chandler first got together and they couldn't love each other more. The paparazzi started to leave them be as they had other gossip to tend to. Their movie was coming to an end and the box office was making a rating for the theater to play. With a couple tabloid scares and a eager fan base, they knew they didn't want to be apart and moving to the next level was in the near future.

With half of Chandler's belongings at Monica's place and half of Monica's wardrobe over at Chandler's, they felt only one place was needed. They took a couple weeks planning this out and compared the two to see whose house was more beneficial. Monica's mansion was closer to work but Chandler's condo was near town. Then again, they were both the same distance to where their friends were staying.

Chandler loved Monica's landscape, but Monica loved Chandler's kitchen. It was too hard to choose so they decided why not combine the two houses? They called up a good carpenter and got to work. Taking both houses he came up with a brand new 39 million dollar mansion that they both loved and knew would be theirs to share. It would be built closer to Ross and Rachel but farther from town.

Looking out, she watched as the workers took off their shirts in the blazing sun. "Hey Ms. Geller, would you mind coming to take a look at this deck to make sure it's wide enough?" Dan asked

Monica followed him around the house that only had walls up at the moment, to the back where two men were building a deck. She smiled as she watched them enjoy her freshly made lemonade that she got right before they stopped by. "That's perfect Dan, thank you."

He smiled, glad it was to her liking and resumed his task at work.

Chandler took a walk through the house with Jason as he pointed out what all the rooms were going to be. When he got to the opened back door he jumped down since the stairs were the last thing to be built "It's getting hot out here." He commented as he walked over to Monica's side where he wrapped his arms around her "You know, if you come inside I can take my shirt off for you." He winked

Monica looked over his shoulder where a couple guys bent over to pick up some more wood "That's okay." She muttered

Chandler stepped in front of her "Honey, are you ready to go?" He looked at his watch "We don't want to be late for the last day of shooting."

She nodded as he took her hand and dragged her away before he lost part of his ego.

"Where have you been?" Rachel said as they pulled up "Ross is in a panic. You have three hours to shoot the last scene."

"What are you talking about, we have plenty of time. We arrived on schedule." Monica told her best friend

"Yeah, well you know your brother. Arriving early is on time, arriving on time is late."

"He needs a new time slot then." Chandler piped in

Rachel sighed "Just Please go get ready. And hurry back to the set in ten."

Ross stood off to the side as he watched his two led characters finish the final lines.

-"I swear, I see you in her every day." He smiled

-"You mean more attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?" She leans over the baby that rest in her lap to kiss her husband

The crew was quiet as the last lines were to be read. Rachel was holding Emma and trying to keep her quiet as Chandler was getting ready to say the last line when she giggled.

Everyone sighed and Monica leaned back into a more comfortable position, knowing they would have to start over because her nieces giggles would be in the movie if they didn't. No one minded though, this was a movie they didn't want to stop shooting.

Chandler drove Monica home with his hand on her thigh the whole way. "I can't believe it's over." She said softly resting her head back against the seat

"But remember what Ross said. If everything goes well, there could be a second one in the making in a couple years." He reminded her

"Yeah, but that's not for a couple years." She looked over at him "We fell in love on this set. And to see it go...it's just like an anniversary not worth celebrating."

"There will still be other movies that we could make together. This one won't be the last. I promise." He reached over to grab her hand that was on top of his and gave it a light squeeze "We still have so much to look forward too." He kissed her knuckles lightly.


	11. premier

**Thank you for reviewing**

Now they were done shooting, Monica and Chandler had time to be together. They didn't have to get up early to be on the set. After a couple of months their new mansion that combined both of their homes was now complete and they just loved it.

Now it was December and their movie would finally be coming out. December 22nd to be exact. So Monica and Chandler were getting ready for the premier they have been waiting for.

"Do you realize that next month, we will be dating for a year?" He asked as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

She came next to him so she could see how her full length white dress looked. "I know." She put her arm around him. "I think it's been amazing."

He smiled at her. "I completely agree." He checked his phone. "The limo is here." He put his arm out for her to take.

She gladly took it and they went.

Ross stood up in front of everyone. "I want to thank everyone who made this movie possible. And I want to thank Monica and Chandler, my lead couple on this movie."

Monica couldn't help but smile as they watched the movie they made.

Chandler reached over and touched her hand. Watching it brought back so many memories. So many great memories.

Chandler had his hand on Monica's inner thigh on their ride back home in the limo. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "I'm glad we did this movie together."

He smiled and gave her thigh a light squeeze.

"Christmas is in a week and a half. Do you want to get a tree?" Chandler asked one morning. He just got out of the shower and was getting dressed.

She smiled. "Yes. Our first Christmas together."

"Mhmm." He said against her neck when he kissed it. "I'll make us something to eat." He said as he went down stairs.

After breakfast, they went to get a tree then they decorated it once they were home again.

"Oh my gosh." Monica said when she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" He asked when he plugged in the lights to see how they looked.

"Phoebe is getting married and Rachel is pregnant again." She smiled.

"Wow isn't Emma just a year and a half old?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah this one wasn't planned." She put her phone down and looked at him. "When you think about our future what do you think about?"

He sat with her. "Well I think about us getting married on a cliff that looks over the water." He smiled. "And with the kids, I want four or five."

Her eyes got big. "That many?"

He nodded. "I at least want a boy, twin girls and another boy after that."

She smiled.

"And I want to raise them in this house and with you." He kissed her.

"Do me a favor." She said.

"Anything." He told her.

"When you want to propose, surprise me. I don't want to know it's coming." She played with his hair.

He smiled. "Of course."

They sat there admiring the tree for a little while.

A couple days later, Monica was at an interview for their movie and Chandler called her when she was on her way home.

"Honey, just so you know my mom is here. I am so sorry I had no idea she was coming." He said.

She took a deep breath. "Uh it's ok. I will be right there."

"You must be Monica." Nora said, hugging her when she walked into the door.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Bing." She smiled. "Just let me set my stuff down and I will be right back." She went in the kitchen and didn't like what she heard his mom saying. She thought her son deserved better. Someone that wasn't famous. Someone who wasn't her. But then she smiled when she heard Chandler stick up for her.

Monica didn't want to go back at there. Even though Chandler made Nora leave. She stood in the kitchen and wiped her tears.

He walked in the kitchen and held her and the tears came out more. "I am sorry about her babe."

"Chandler maybe she's right." She managed to say through the tears.

He stepped back and looked her into the eyes. "Don't ever say that. She's just mean about anyone I date."

"How can I be with someone who his mom doesn't like? How is this going to work?" She cried.

He shook his head. "Monica this is crazy. I hardly ever see her anyway. She is always traveling. There is no reason why this matters. I meant your parents and they love me. My dad, loved you after you met him over Skype last week. Please don't let my mom get to you like this." He told her in a soothing way.

She exhaled deeply. "Ok."


	12. Christmas party

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

It was the day before Christmas and Monica was inside decorating. She had Chandler put up the lights outside while she put up the tinsel and mistletoe inside.

Chandler was getting ready for the annual Christmas party at Ross and Rachel's that they were to be at in an hour. He never could get the tie on so instead he wrapped it around his neck and grabbed his suit jacket before going downstairs.

"Everything looks great babe." He came down the stairs to kiss her on the cheek "Are you almost ready?"

She nodded and put the finishing touches on the fireplace. "Yep." She smiled then turned around to fix his tie for him.

"Thanks." He kissed her nose

They were driving on their way to the party with Monica's freshly baked cookies sitting in a container on her lap and Chandler driving. "Those smell so good."

She cracked a smile "Don't even think about it. You aren't having any."

"Just one?" He begged

"These are for the party. You can have one once we get there."

Chandler loved it when she would get all bossy like that. He pressed his foot down a little bit more on the gas and they felt the car accelerate.

"Chandler!" She warned and he went down to normal speed.

He continued to smile as he reached over for her hand. "I love you." He brought her hand up to meet his lips and kiss her fingers.

Monica matched his smile. She could never stay mad at him when he said those three little words. "I love you too."

When they pulled up to Ross' house a few people were already there. Chandler parked the car and hurried around to open Monica's door for her.

"Already opening up my door for me?" Monica climbed out "Just wait until we're married." She teased and Chandler's face immediately went up. He couldn't wait for that day. Monica paused suddenly "Oh God, honey, I didn't mean it like that." She said quickly afraid he got the wrong impression. "I wasn't putting any kind of pressure on you. It's just I was thinking that maybe...someday-"

Chandler stopped her "Someday." Little did she know, that someday was going to be a lot sooner.

Walking inside, Monica went to put the food on the counter where she found Rachel getting a few crackers for Emma.

"Look how pretty you are!" Monica gushed at her niece that just began walking a few weeks ago. "What a beautiful red dress." Monica bent down to pick her up, fixing her dress so it wasn't scrunched up against her side.

Chandler smiled and brushed down her thin blonde hair that had a little bow keeping it up. He couldn't wait to have one of their own.

As everyone else started showing up Emma was getting fussy and Rachel was trying to mingle with all the guest as Ross was hanging out with Chandler and Joey by the small bar they set up with a personal bartender in the kitchen.

Monica carried her to Rachel to say goodnight.

"Is she out?" Rachel asked, brushing the little girls hair away "Just a minute and I'll put her down."

"Rach, you're busy. If you want I can go ahead and do it." Monica continued to rock her side to side

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I don't want to disturb her and you're talking so..." She trialed off

"Thank you." Rachel kissed Emma's forehead "Goodnight."

Monica carried her to her room when she started to fall asleep.

Chandler looked around and noticed Monica was nowhere to be seen. "Have you guys seen Mon?"

"I think she went down to Emma's room to put her to sleep." Ross answered

Chandler put down his drink and started to head that way.

Monica covered her up and tucked her in tightly. She jumped slightly when she felt strong arms wrap around her body. But right away she knew who it was and leaned into him "I want one." She sighed intently.

Chandler kissed her head "Are you sure you want to have one out of wedlock and into a world where there will be cameras and crew members everywhere?" He asked

"Well not exactly." She whispered and turned in his arms "But maybe someday..."

Chandler chuckled "Maybe someday sounds very familiar."

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

He was beginning to want one too. After seeing his girlfriend with Emma all afternoon then her tucking her in, he could see that being them in just a couple years.

Later that night when the guest started to leave Chandler and Monica decided to head on home too. They said goodbye to their friends before leaving the party.

Chandler lied awake in bed with Monica sleeping next to him. He turned on his bedside lamp then opened the drawer under the table to reveal a small white box that contained a very expensive ring inside.

He pulled back the sheets and crept out of the room with the box in his hand. Walking out to the living room he set the box right in the middle of the tree where he would retrieve it Christmas morning.

He looked back at the clock on the wall and read 1:00 a.m.

Someday was today.


	13. Christmas day surprises

**Thank you for reviewing**

"Morning sexy." Chandler said while Monica was brushing her teeth. He stood in the door way of the bath room and checked her out. She wore boy shorts and a tank top. Something he loved seeing her.

She rinsed her mouth out, wiped her mouth and kissed him. "Good morning."

He brought her down stairs after kissing her for a little bit. "I made you chocolate chip pancakes."

"Mm it looks amazing." She sat down in front of her plate. There was also a glass of orange juice to go with it. He snuck into the living room to get the ring from out of under the tree and put it in his pocket instead for his plan that night.

After breakfast, they exchanged gifts. He got her, an ITunes gift card, a necklace, a fondue maker and a mixed CD of her favorite songs.

"I love them thank you." She hugged him.

He kissed her shoulder. "You're welcome my love."

Monica got him, a new watch, all the seasons of his favorite show 'Breaking Bad' and a couple of video games for his PlayStation 4.

He kissed her. "These are perfect thank you."

As the day went on, Chandler got more and more nervous than before. He was trying very hard not to show it to Monica. He didn't want her to get any hints of what was going to happen tonight.

By 7, Ross and Rachel came over with Emma. Now Rachel was 5 months pregnant with their second child. Monica was very happy for them but at the same time, she was a little upset that it wasn't her and Chandler having a baby in just 4 months from now.

Ross pulled Chandler into the kitchen while Monica loved on Emma and talked to Rachel.

"Have you asked her to marry you yet?" Ross asked.

Chandler pushed his hair back. "No not yet. I have to do it at 8. I have a little thing planned."

Ross smiled and patted Chandler's back. "Good luck man."

Chandler smiled. "Thanks Ross and I'm glad you are on bored with this."

"I have honestly never seen my sister happier with anyone else before. I'm glad she has you." Ross told him.

Chandler was still smiling. "Thanks man."

Ross saw the time on the microwave. "It's 7:55. You don't have much time."

Chandler took a deep breath. "I don't think I have ever been so nervous before."

Ross put his hands on Chandler's shoulders. "You can do this. Do you want Rachel and I to go?"

Rachel walked into the kitchen before Chandler could answer. "Ross honey Emma just got very fussy. I know we just got here but I think we should go. Nothing is making her happy. She didn't have a nap today according to the nanny so she must be exhausted."

"Ok We can go." Ross patted Chandler one last time before her and Ross left to go home.

Chandler looked at the clock again. It was now 7:58. Only two minutes to go. He walked into the living room and sweetly kissed Monica.

"Mon honey, could you come in the back yard please?" He asked.

She sat her drink down on the coffee table and took his hand that he had out to her. "Sure. Is everything ok?"

He nodded and led her. With each step they took, he got more and more nervous. He was about to propose to the love of his life. He took her out to the back patio. It was a clear night and the stars were out. The moon shined brightly on the water of the pool.

As soon as the clock turned 8pm, fireworks began to go off in the sky.

"I wonder who's shooting off fireworks." She said as she admired all the colors in the sky.

Chandler put her hair behind her ears. "They're for you baby."

She looked at him. "Really?" No one had ever done something like this before.

"Yes." Chandler put his arm around her waist as they went off. He looked at her every now and again to see her facial expression. Just as he thought, she liked it. He loved her smile.

When they were over, he took her hands in his. "Monica, I love you more than anything in this world. You mean so much to me. Dating you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I remember when I met you, I thought you were more beautiful than I had ever imagined. Then when you agreed to be my girlfriend, I couldn't stop smiling for days. When you agreed to live with me, I was so excited. You always continue to make me happy. Now there is something I need to ask you. If you say yes, I will be luckier than any man in the world." He got down on one knee. "Monica, will you marry me?" He opened a red ring box to reveal a huge, stunning diamond ring.

Tears were falling from Monica's face. "Yes." She said immediately without thinking.

His face lit up. He slipped the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her passionately after standing up.

"I love you Monica." He said against her lips.

Monica smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too Chandler." She said, unable to stop smiling.


	14. wedding

Thanks for reviewing!

It took them a year to plan the wedding before their special day finally came. Monica was in the back making sure everything looked perfect while Chandler had on his bow tie and suit in the front at the alter waiting for his soon to be bride to walk down the aisle.

Not every engagement goes as planned and expectually not when you are as famous as Monica and Chandler. With the paparazzi everywhere they go and the tabloids saying nothing but lies, they had no choice but to have the wedding stay small and out of LA. Monica called up her parents and asked if they could have it out at their house that was at the edge of California. When Ross and Monica moved to the big state Jack and Judy Geller didn't want to miss any of their grandchildren growing up so they sold the old house and left New York.

No one knew about the wedding switch so when they packed up and headed south with the wedding party the press thought maybe it was because Monica was pregnant and they had to elope.

Monica knew this day would be perfect when she had her two best friends beside her and the love of her life waiting for her.

She wore a white dress with a sweetheart neckline that brought the design off the side and down her body where the dress poofs out into a long train. It was sweet and simple, but that was just Monica. She didn't want a big fancy wedding with big designer names and food that she couldn't even pronounce. She just wanted to be with Chandler. The love of her life. With the color scheme a lavender shade and daisies as center pieces.

"Are you ready?"

Monica turned around to find her dad standing there with his arm stretched out. She smiled and took his hand as he led her towards the aisle.

"You nervous?" He asked

She took a deep breath and that answered his question

"Don't be nervous."

She smiled sweetly. She loved her dad.

"If anything, I should be nervous. My baby girl is leaving."

"I'm not leaving dad. I'm just another guys girl. But you will always be my number 1 fan." She kissed his cheek as they came to a stop at the alter.

Chandler took Monica's hand "You look beautiful." He whispered to her as they stood on the top of the cliff that hung over the ocean. The sun was going down and the lighting on Monica's tan was gorgeous.

As they exchanged vows Rachel started crying then Phoebe with everyone else following. They were so happy for their friends. And with no paparazzi there, this night couldn't be any better. They were alone for the first day in a year without the flash of a camera over their shoulder and a fan yelling out to them saying 'Congratulations'. This was their night and they were going to enjoy it.

"May I have this dance?" Monica's head left the darkened sea where the moon light glistened.

She smiled widely as she took her newly announced husbands hand.

Chandler held her hand the rest of the night with Monica's head resting on his shoulder. "Tell me again." Monica lifted her head off Chandler's shoulder to look at him.

"Tell you what?" He asked softly swaying back and forth to the music.

"How many kids are we going to have?"

He smiled just thinking about it "Four. A boy, twin girls and another boy."

Monica grinned "That sounds perfect." She leaned up to kiss him "And they can star in our second movie. As our kids." She kissed him again

"Are you sure you want to have famous kids?"

Monica shrugged "I kind of love my famous husband." She smiled kissing him a final time before resting her head back down where it lied on his shoulder.

"They look so cute together." Rachel smiled as she danced in Ross's arms on the other side of the dance floor. "They are going to make beautiful babies together."

Ross nodded "Not a subject I'm too fond of, Rach."

She chuckled "Sorry."

The night was spectacular. But the honeymoon was going to be even better.


	15. Honeymoon

**Thank you for reviewing**

The next morning after they became husband and wife, Monica and Chandler left for their honeymoon. Which was in Paris, France. They went away for an entire week. They wanted to stay longer but they had to get back because Chandler was going to guest star on a TV show.

They sat on a plane for 11 hours and 55 minutes. So when they got to their hotel, they were exhausted. They got a room that when they looked out on the balcony, they could see the Eiffel tower. They had the penthouse suite that had wine and champagne when they got there.

"This is amazing." Monica said, examining the room.

Chandler put his arms around her. "It sure is." He walked over to the cart and poured two glasses of white wine.

"I can't wait to see Paris." Monica said when she opened the curtains and she saw the Eiffel tower.

Chandler walked over to her and handed her a glass and kissed her cheek. "Me either babe."

She took a sip and handed it back to him. "I'll be right back. Let me change." She opened her suitcase and put on a lavender silk night gown.

Chandler's mouth fell wide open when she came out of the bathroom. "Very nice." He smiled.

She chuckled. "Thank you." She walked back over to him and took her glass back. When she took it, Chandler fed her a strawberry.

"That was way more romantic then when I first tried that." He joked.

She nodded. "I think you were just nervous."

He smiled. "You know me so well."

They ate a few more and then laid down together in the bed.

"I can't believe you're my husband." She said as she laid in his arms.

He rubbed small circles on her back. "And I can't believe you're my wife. Thank you for making me so happy."

She kissed his lips sweetly. "Thank you too."

"Will you wear this tomorrow night?" He asked, feeling the night gown. He knew she was too tired to do anything tonight. He was too.

She slightly looked up and touched his lips. "Oh I have a better outfit planned for tomorrow night."

His eyes got wide. "Nice ok."

They ended falling asleep a little while later after talking some more.

"Are you ready to start our day Mrs. Bing?" He asked after they both emerged from the shower.

"Oh yes and I love the sound of that." She said.

He smiled. "I'm glad."

She got her purse and took her birth control out of the front pocket and he stopped her. She looked up at him. "What?"

Held them in his hand. "We're married so people won't judge us now. I want to have a baby as soon as possible with you."

Hearing those words sent chills down her spine. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, I love being married to you already and why not have a baby to add to our little family?"

She got closer and put her arms around him. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"So I can throw these away?" He asked hopefully. When she agreed, he threw them in the trash. Then he picked her up and gently tossed her on the bed. "Monica Geller, seeing your stomach get bigger with my baby inside of you just might be the hottest thing ever."

She smiled. "You think so?" With each passing moment she was more and more happy that she married this man.

He kissed her. "I really do." He got off of her and took her hand in his. "You ready?"

"Yes." She said still smiling. She loved how amazing he was being to her. They went out to breakfast and then to go sight-seeing. They were very happy that sense they were in another country, there wasn't any paparazzi all over the place.

They would go look around all day and then in the evening, they would order room service and spend the rest of the night, cuddling and having sex. They did that for the week. Except for the last day, they just spent the entire day in bed together.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow." She frowned.

He intertwined their fingers together. "Just because we're leaving doesn't mean our honeymoon needs to be over. I don't know about you but I could get used to doing this with you some days."

She chuckled. "Yes that would be nice."

They laid there in silence for several seconds, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Chandler?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He moved her hair and kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes, enjoying him. "Can we keep it a secret that we want to try for a baby? I don't want the paparazzi or anyone else putting pressure on us just in case it doesn't happen right away."

"Of course." He rubbed her arm. "And if doesn't happen right away, I will be ok with that. I love you."

She rubbed his chest. "I love you so much Chandler."


	16. Big surprise

Thanks for reviewing!

It seemed that right when they arrived back at home from their honeymoon Chandler had to leave again for the show he was going to guest star in. Monica was really happy for him to continue with his job and not just drop his career to start a family. Chandler told her that maybe he should call and cancel because they wanted to begin their future and have kids.

"No, you are going." Monica told him for the tenth time that morning. "This will be good for you. And me. Because I don't think I can have you falling asleep on me again."

"Not once have I fallen asleep during sex with you."

"Yeah, but the last time you almost did." She confronted him "When you get back it will be extra special." She handed him his bag

"I'll be back in a week." He kissed her and she walked him out to the car.

"You know I love you." She closed the car door behind him

"I love you too."

Monica leaned down and kissed him twice before she watched him drive away.

The part Chandler was going to be playing was being shot in Washington so it was quiet a drive. He didn't want to buy a plane ticket that was over budget and would possibly have some difficulty with his luggage. This way he didn't have to worry about his bags and he could talk to Monica on the phone if anything comes up. He was really going to miss her the week he was going to be gone.

With nothing to do while Chandler was away, Monica decided to call up Rachel and hang out that night.

"How was the honeymoon?" Rachel asked when opening the front door to reveal Monica on the other side.

"It was so beautiful. I've got pictures to show you." Monica smiled as she walked in and followed her friend to the kitchen "Hey Ross." She said when seeing her brother getting a bottle for their baby.

She couldn't wait until that was her.

"Hey Mon, Chandler already leave?"

"Yeah, he left this morning." She said sadly, already missing her husband as she went to sit down at the table and take out the pictures.

Rachel handed Dylan over to Ross so he could feed him while she flipped through the pictures with Monica. "So tell me more. Did you guys see the Eiffle Tower, was there paparazzi, did you two have sex?"

"Rachel!" Monica's eyes grew wide at her friends question

"What?" She looked back at Ross

"I'm going to have to take Mon's side with this one. Please don't talk about my baby sister and best friend hooking up." He was disgusted by the idea as he continued to feed baby Dylan.

She shrugged "Okay, but don't wait too long. Emma needs a play date." She smiled over at her three year old daughter that was playing with her baby doll and mini kitchen.

Monica smiled and just then her phone rang. Digging in her purse she found her cell and smiled when she saw who it was "It's Chandler." She got up and answered it.

"Oh it's Chandler!" Ross and Rachel teased

Monica shushed them before walking away for some privacy "Hey honey." She smiled

"Hey babe. I'm stuck in traffic so I thought I'd give you a call." He told her as he put his car in park after sitting still for ten minutes and not moving an inch.

"Well I'm glad. I miss you already." She walked down the hallway and to Emma's room where there were toys everywhere.

"I miss you too." He smiled just hearing the sound of her voice "What are you up to?"

"I'm at Rachel's." She told him "I'm showing them the pictures we got developed yesterday."

"Don't show them the one where I'm naked." He joked

She giggled "No. That one is just for me." She said seductively.

"Don't go getting me all tingly. I still have a week without you, I'll lose it."

Monica laughed as she made her way to the small dresser with jewelry scattered about "I'm sorry."

"Aunt Monica. You are in my room." Emma said walking up to her

Monica bent down "I'm sorry Em. I was just looking. You've got so many pretties." She said referring to the sparkly jewelry.

"That one is my favorite. You want to wear it?" She asked taking the bracelet from her aunt to help her put it on.

"Sure." Monica smiled taking the phone in her other hand so her niece could put it on her.

Chandler was grinning from ear to ear. He loved the way Monica was around kids. But as the traffic started to move he had to let her go. "Honey I got to go, I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." He replied before hanging up

When Monica left Rachel's she went straight home. All the talk about babies and just being around her niece and nephew was getting Monica really excited for when they had kids. She couldn't wait any longer. She went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test out of the box. It has been three weeks since Monica and Chandler first started trying without protection

Her and Chandler decided to buy the tests in France in case someone saw them picking up pregnancy tests at the pharmacy. They didn't want them getting that idea just yet.

After she was done taking it she set it by the sink and set the timer for five minutes. No one told her this part of the pregnancy. The anticipation of whether you could be carrying your future or the moment you realized you weren't. But when the buzzer went off the waiting was over.

Walking back she took a deep breath. She picked up the stick and read the line that was there. There were two lines. What does two lines signify?

She quickly picked up the box to check. Before her mind can gesture the information the phone rang, causing her to jump.

"Hello."

"Mon, It's me. I just got here and the hotel is a hole..." Chandler looked around to see the bed being held up by thin legs, it could pass for sticks "How much did you say this show was making?" He asked setting his bag on the wobbly table.

"Chandler-"

"Because if they are making grands then they could have afforded a better room."

"Chandler-"

"But that doesn't matter right now." He set down on the squeaky chair "Because I am finally here."

"Chandler, I'm pregnant."


	17. through the months

**Thank you for reviewing. It means so much to us.**

A huge smile spread across Chandler's face. "Oh baby that's wonderful." He wanted so bad to hug and kiss her right now but he was stuck in a crappy hotel room in Washington. Sure he wanted this job but he would much rather be celebrating this pregnancy with the love of his life right now.

She smiled. "I just took another one and that one was two lines too. We're really going to be parents." She hadn't been this happy since her wedding day.

"Honey, I will cancel this and drive back home right now." He said grabbing his bags in a hurry.

"No don't do that. You're only going to be gone for a week. Nothing major is going to happen in just a week. Please stay." She told him and threw the pregnancy test in the trash.

He sighed. He wanted so badly to be home. "Ok. I love you so much and I will see you when in a week ok."

"I love you too baby." She told him.

The week seemed to drag on. She wanted so bad to tell their friends and parents that they were expecting but knew she should wait for Chandler to be home. So she didn't mention it. She went to the Dr. to make sure everything was ok. She wanted to wait to do go with Chandler but he didn't think waiting was a good idea. He wanted to know that their little baby was ok.

It was now 7 days since Chandler had left and Monica wanted to give him a meal to come home to so she decided to cook.

He walked into their house quietly so he could surprise her. He smiled as he watched her cook from the door way of their kitchen. "There's the mother of my baby." He smiled.

She turned around and hugged him tight. "I am so glad you're home."

He kissed her for quite some time like it had been months since they had seen each other. "Me too. How is our baby? Did you go to the Dr?"

She put a finger over his lips. "One question at a time. Our baby is fine. Our honeymoon was 4 weeks ago and I'm 4 weeks pregnant. I didn't think it would happen that fast."

He shook his head. "Me either." He put his hand on her flat stomach under her shirt. "I can't wait until our baby starts growing."

She smiled at him. "It's been so hard not telling anyone. I wanted to wait for you to get home first so we could do that together."

"Tonight. You're all mine. A week without you has been hard. But tomorrow we can tell everyone." He told her.

And she agreed to that.

The next day everyone came over.

"We have something to tell you but we don't want the media knowing yet." Monica said as she sat close to her husband and he instinctively put his arm around her.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Mon is pregnant." Chandler said with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone gasped and congratulated the couple on something they knew the Bings both wanted badly.

A couple weeks went by and Monica was feeling horribly. She laid on the couch with a glass of ginger ale beside her and she was watching a movie. Chandler sat in the chair reading a book. He put it on his lap and looked over at her. "The good news is, the morning sickness is gone by 3 months."

She put her hands over her face. "I can't wait that long."

He went over to the couch, sat down and put her feet in his lap. "I'm going to help you the best I can."

She frowned. "I'll try anything."

Chandler glanced at the book and read from a page. "Ok this stuff should help." He began reading.

-"Eating crackers and pretzels."

-"Stay hydrated."

-"Ginger tea."

-"Distracting yourself."

-"Resting."

-"Sucking on hard candies."

Monica smiled at him. "Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You're welcome."

With Chandler's help, Monica tried those things and was soon feeling better in the next couple of weeks which was just in time for Monica and Chandler to babysit Emma and Dylan so Ross and Rachel could go out.

"Hi Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler." Emma said.

"Hi baby." Monica said and hugged the three year old while Chandler took Dylan from Ross.

"Thanks for babysitting." Ross said.

"Anytime." Monica said while she played with Emma's blonde hair.

"Mommy said you're having a baby." Emma said.

Monica smiled. "Yes"

"When?" Emma asked.

"The middle of July." She said and took Emma to living room with Chandler and Dylan following.

Emma clapped her hands. "That's great."

"Do you have popcorn?" Emma asked when they started watching Mulan.

"I'll look." Chandler said. He walked into the kitchen. "No we don't"

"Could you please go get some? The baby wants it?" Monica batted her eyes at him.

Chandler chuckled. "Of course. Will you be ok with them?" Monica nodded so he left.

While Chandler was gone, Emma had soon fell asleep, leaving just Dylan and Monica. Monica held Dylan on her lap and played with him.

Chandler watched her playing with their nephew when he came back. "You're going to be a perfect mom."

"And you're going to be a perfect dad." She told him. "I can't wait." She kissed Dylan's cheek.

He smiled and went to go make the popcorn. He came with it in a bowl and sat with Monica. He was making faces at Dylan to make him laugh.

"You know Mon, these months are going to fly by and we'll be holding our son or daughter in no time." He kissed her.


	18. a family of three

Thanks for reviewing!

The weeks were going by and Monica and Chandler were getting more and more excited. She was in her third month and Chandler had bought her some pregnancy books that might be helpfully during her 9 months. "Pregnancy: Staying Healthy and Safe" Chandler read the title to the book she was in the middle of reading. "Are you learning anything interesting from that book yet?" He asked sitting down next to her on the sofa

She nodded "It's safe to have sex. You can even ask your partner to try different positions that may be more comfortable." She read aloud looking over at Chandler with a slight grin

Chandler laughed "What month do you usually get that hormone?"

"The fourth." She closed the book and cuddled closer to him "But I don't think I can wait another month." She said kissing him deeply

Chandler moaned before pulling back "Dinner is almost ready. But afterwards I'm all yours." He winked

She loved her husband more than anything in this world. Excluding her unborn child, of course. And with him helping out with dinner just about everyday he can, helps a million to keeping Monica's stress level down. She loved that he wanted to help her any way he could, even if it meant driving her to all the doctors appointments and pushing the elevator button to go up another floor. He wanted to do it all.

"What do you think about names?" Monica asked as they were lying in bed with all the pregnancy books spread around them.

"Well...I haven't really thought about it." He admitted "Honey, we still have 6 months."

She shrugged turning the page "I know but I thought it would be fun. We each pick out a couple names, depending on gender..." She suggested

He smiled loving to see her this excited."Okay."

"Okay?" She repeated "Okay, well I already have a few names picked out but this is just an idea. Feel free to say what you feel about them." She turned to the pages she marked by folding the corners of the page down. "So if it is a girl I was thinking Kelsey, we would call her Kelly for short."

He smiled "I like it, cute." He got more comfortable in bed as she turned to the boys section.

"Then of course for a boy I thought it would be cute to name him Johnathon?"

Chandler wrinkled his nose "Johnathon?"

Monica shut the book and set it on her nightstand "We don't have to decided things right now." She leaned over to turn of the lamp beside her "You can tell me your names in the morning."

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in close "I ain't thinking of any names until we find out the sex." He kissed her head "I don't want to get attached to a name and come to find out we are having a girl."

Monica brought the covers up to her chest and draped her arm over his chest "So you have a name for if it's a boy?"

Chandler closed his eyes "Goodnight Monica."

As the fifth month came along Monica started to show, which meant the media began to find out. To their relief there were no terrible rumors or haters about the soon to be baby Bing. If anything, the fans loved them even more that they actually got an interview to talk about their decisions with the baby and what possible names they picked out. But neither of them shared the names they discussed the month before. They wanted it to be to themselves and didn't feel anyone else needed to know.

Going to Monica's midwife they found out the sex of the baby.

"Congratulations, you are having a boy." She told them as her rubber gloves came off "He is perfectly healthy and I can tell he is going to be a strong baby boy."

When they got home Monica couldn't wait to hear Chandler's options for the name. "Okay, tell me. I can't wait any longer." She smiled as they lied down on the sofa together.

Chandler smiled "How about we talk about it in the morning. I'm exhausted." He lied his head on her lap and rubbed her growing stomach.

"Chandler!" She whined

He sat up and focused on her stomach "Alright, I only picked out one name though." He told her

She waited for him to go on as she felt him move his hand around waiting for a kick. "Just please tell me." She grew impatient

He took a deep breath "Ryder."

Right as he said his name she fell in love. She knew that was the name. He felt like a Ryder.

"I love it." She said softly

By the ninth month Monica was visibly showing and the baby was kicking rapidly. She sat up in bed when a strong pain went through her bottom right abdomen. She pulled back the covers and took a deep breath before standing up to wobble to the bathroom.

Chandler felt the bed shift and knew Monica was up again. He so badly wanted to help her but they both knew he could only do so much when it came to the painful stages.

After a good fifteen minutes he didn't hear the door open that Monica disappeared into and he didn't hear her climb back into bed. Deciding he should probably go see if she was okay, he stood up and went to knock on the bathroom door "Babe, is everything alright?" He asked, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ow!" She yelled out in pain and Chandler burst through the door. Her forehead was already sweating and there was a puddle of water next to the toilet.

"Oh my God, Did your water just break?" He asked aiding to her side

"No, there is a toilet leak!" She grunted in pain "I need to go to the hospital!"

He tried to help her out of the bathroom "Are you sure? How far apart are they?" He asked

Monica squeezed her eyes shut and she leaned over the sink as Chandler held onto her "Not very far." She answered once the pain passed.

Right away Chandler grabbed her bags and hurried her to the car where he quickly drove to the hospital.

It only took 9 hours before Ryder James Bing arrive


	19. new working parents

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica and Chandler instantly fell in love with being Ryder's parents. He rarely went out in public because of the paparazzi but when he did they put his baby frog blanket over him so there wasn't a lot of pictures being taken. They loved spending time with each other and with the baby but they were wanting to get back to work once Ryder reached 2 months old. They both hadn't done anything since Monica first found out she was pregnant. Chandler was an extra in a TV and Monica did a commercial for shampoo.

So they both called their agents and asked for work. They didn't want to travel though. Not with a new baby. Either one of them wanted to miss out on anything of their sons life.

Chandler changed Ryder's diaper when he woke up from his nap. "Hey there baby boy. Did you sleep well?" He cooed at the baby and held him close. "We'll go find mommy and get you some lunch." He kissed the top of Ryder's head and walked out of the nursery.

"Who was that honey?" He asked when he walked into their room and she was hanging up her phone.

She had a smile stuck to her face when she looked up to look at him. "You and I get to be in the beginning of a movie."

He looked at her strange and handed her Ryder. "Only the beginning?"

She sat on the bed and started to nurse him. "Yeah. We play this couple with two kids. We are losing our house and have to move so we leave our kids with your sister while we fly to New York to get jobs. The whole movie is about her learning to be responsible. Then we come back at the very end. Are you interested?"

He nodded. "There is just one problem."

"What?" She asked and fixed Ryder's sock.

Chandler walked over to them and kissed the top of Ryder's head as he ate. "We have never left him with a sitter."

"When we did our first movie together, Rachel brought Emma to the set every day. We can just bring him." She handed him to Chandler once he was done and Chandler burped him.

"You hear that Ryder? You get to go to work with mommy and daddy." He kissed Ryder's cheek and continued to burp him.

A couple days later, it was time to start shooting.

Monica smiled at Chandler and Ryder. "Very cute." She said referring to their matching outfits. They both had on plaid shorts and a black shirt.

Chandler walked up to her and kissed her. "Nervous?"

She shook her head. "You?"

"No." He hooked Ryder in his car seat. "Ok Ryder James. You can see your mommy and daddy work."

They went to the set where everyone fell in love with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing." The director, Owen called them over once they were done shooting for the day.

They walked over. Chandler was holding Ryder who just fell asleep and he had his free arm around Monica.

"Everything ok Owen?" Monica asked.

Owen shook his head. "Do you have a nanny?"

"No, we aren't ready to leave him. So we just brought him with us." Monica smiled.

Owen just looked at her with a blank face. "I see. Well I really think you need a nanny. We kept having to stop while you had to feed him or anything else."

"He's only 2 months old." Chandler said defensively.

Owen nodded. "Come back tomorrow baby free." He said and walked away.

Chandler was going to walk after him but Monica stopped him, seeing how upset he looked.

They went home and put Ryder who was still asleep in his crib then they both laid on the couch together with the baby monitor close by.

Chandler played with her hair as they talked and Monica had her arm draped over his chest.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back there tomorrow." Monica said softly.

He kissed the top of her head. "Me either. If we aren't comfortable with a sitter quite yet then we don't' have to. Besides, Ross should be ready for that second movie soon anyway."

She nodded. "I'm glad you agree."

Chandler pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Owen. "If my son isn't welcome then Monica and I don't want to be there. Find someone else to play those parts." He said and hung up the phone.

Monica smiled at him. "Thank you."

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips. "Anytime." He gently rolled over on her and kissed her again. "You feel like it tonight baby?"

She rubbed his arms and looked into his eyes. "Yes."

He lifted her shirt as they kissed. "Good." He gently slid off of her, picked her up and carried her to their room where they stayed until Ryder woke up to eat again.


	20. epilogue

**This was so much fun to write and we are really glad you guys enjoyed it so much! Thanks you for all the wonderful reviews!**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Chandler?" Monica asked as they were on the set of "A Family Like Ours" the sequel to "A Love Like Ours"

He nodded "Yeah, I mean. It's a great movie, we're in it, Emma will be in it. Why not Ryder?"

She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "If you change your mind we can stop. He doesn't need to have a future like this." Monica told him

Chandler wrapped his arm around her "I want to do this. He is always saying that he wants to go to work with us. Now he can see what it's like on the other side of the camera." He smiled

"Mommy!" Dylan walked up to Monica and Chandler holding the small hand of Kelsey. Monica unwrapped her arm from Chandler to bend down and pick up her 2 year old.

"Kelly said she needed to go potty." A 6 year old Dylan told his aunt

After that one day of taking a two month old Ryder on the set of "Independent" and the director telling them not to bring him back, they both decided they loved Ryder more than anything that they couldn't leave him with someone else and they wanted to try for more kids. When Ryder turned 3 they tried whenever they could so he was old enough and they didn't have two babies on their hands. Taking three months to get pregnant Monica finally got to use the girl name she wanted.

"Okay, thank you honey." Monica held Kelsey in her arms to quickly take her to the restroom before they started shooting.

Ross had his pair of headphones on and his clipboard in hand. He looked around searching for their two staring children in the movie. "Emma!" He called out while he turned the corner. Spotting them sitting in the actors chairs he smiled. Ryder was in his dads as Emma sat in Monica's trying to teach a five year old Ryder how to play her new handheld whack a mole.

"Get him!" She cheered on her cousin. For being cousins and almost spending everyday together, they were very close.

Ryder squinted his eyes and made a face that could only read how much he was into this game. "There are too many!" He shouted

"Honey, we have to start now." Rachel said walking up to Ross that was still watching the two in front of him.

Ross looked at his watch and nodded "Yeah, you're right." He looked up "Em, Rye it's time to start." He told them.

Still looking at the game, Ryder jumped down with Emma.

Chandler sat with Dylan and Joey on the couch, on set.

"Why didn't you want to be in the movie, Dylan?" Joey asked

He shook his head "I don't want to be an actor. I want to be an engineer." He told his uncles

Chandler's eyes went wide, surprised from hearing that career come from a six year old. "That's really cool." He ruffled the kids hair.

Monica walked out of the bathroom holding Kelsey.

"Mon, Ross is ready for you." Rachel told her with her arms spread out to take Kelly from her while she starts the scene with the rest of the family.

"Thanks, Rach." She also handed over her bowl that had cheerios.

Emma and Ryder walked over to Chandler and Joey.

"Dylan, come sit over here." Ross instructed his son

The little boy jumped up and walked over to stand next to his dad.

"Kay, lets go over the script one last time..." Ross said and looked up at his main characters. Chandler had his hand on Ryder's shoulder while Joey stood next to him with his arms crossed. Monica was standing behind Emma and holding her close to her body like she was her own child. Emma was hanging onto her aunts hands that were draped over her shoulders.

"Monica and Chandler, you've been married for 10 years. Your oldest in Emma, who plays her own age, 8. Then Ryder you are their 5 year old son. You two leave them with their uncle Joey to have a night out on the town." He explains "Alright!" As he lowers his mic he takes a deep breath "Places everyone!"

Rachel smiles as he watches Emma start her first movie. Holding onto the bowl of cheerios she looks at her family.

Ross looked around him "Lets have the crew stay behind the yellow line." He looked over to where Rachel was standing with Kelly in her arms.

She rolled her eyes and moved her foot "I'm back." She told him

Chandler looked over at Monica.

She caught his glance and smiled as he winked at her. They fell in love on this set. They had a family and friends that were always beside them. This was where they wanted to be. Right here, together. Behind the scenes was just another story.

Their story.


End file.
